


so desperately

by neroh



Series: like blood in my veins [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Bottom Merlin, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about having a broken leg is that it puts a damper on fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so desperately

**Author's Note:**

> Bre - I have no idea what I'd do without you.  
> 

The thing about having a broken leg is that it puts a damper on fucking.

Correction—it puts a damper on Merlin _fucking_ Eggsy. And Eggsy likes being fucked, especially by Merlin. He likes the drag of his boyfriend’s cock against his prostate and how Merlin pins his wrists to the mattress, all predatory and sexy.

Or the way he snarls into Eggsy’s ear, uttering some of the most downright filthy shit he’s ever heard. Then there are the times that they worship each other’s bodies, whispering sweetly as hands and mouths travel over flushed skin and cause their ruin. And let us not forget the devious plans Merlin thinks up during meetings—since that’s the only place Eggsy can think of when Merlin has the time to do so—that reduce Eggsy to a fucked-out puddle in the middle the bed (or flat surface they’ve pressed upon).

Not that Eggsy ain’t game for whatever Merlin has in store for them in the bedroom; it’s that, well…

Merlin has a broken leg because some wanker who didn’t know how to drive crashed right into his car. That ain’t the issue because he’s going to live and all; the real problem is they can’t have make-up sex following their first real row. They’ve done the talking thing, resolved that shit, and put it to bed. Now that’s happened, they can go back to the usual.

Except this involves the fiberglass monstrosity on Merlin’s leg, watching him sleep during the afternoon (let’s be honest, the bloke is fit), and cooking meals for them. Healing is balls—Eggsy ain’t a stranger to it—and by the end of the first week being back at the flat, his boyfriend is in agreement. Like Eggsy, the Scotsman is not a fan of being idle. So when Merlin isn’t bitching about something or napping, he’s checking in at work or fending off Eggsy’s attempts to find out the other driver’s name.

(“It’s just make sure he ain’t drivin’ like a wanker.”

“No, Eggsy.”

“What if I just-”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you don’t even know what I’m gonna say, bruv!”

“Doesn’t matter—the answer is still a resounding _no_.”)

And really, neither of them want to have sex during the first week; Merlin is all banged up and Eggsy is still frazzled by everything, _including_ having to admit to the Scotsman that his best friend was kind of a dick before he had to go off and fucking die. And if it wasn’t abundantly clear, Eggsy has several bones to pick with Harry; that’s neither here nor there.

It’s the middle of the second week and Eggsy finds himself propped up on an elbow as Merlin’s fingers dance across his jaw. They’re snogging something serious and his mild-mannered boyfriend is dry-humping him like he’s a teenager. Merlin’s erection is hot on the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and it don’t hurt that he’s groping the older man’s arse cheeks, helping his rhythm.

“If you keep that up, I may have to do terrible, perverted things to you,” Merlin gasps between kisses. He leans up, nipping at Eggsy’s lips with a grin. “Not that you’d complain, sodding tart you are.”

He catches Merlin’s bottom lip in his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over the swollen flesh. His boyfriend emits a desperate, throaty groan—the kind that makes Eggsy want to get them naked, like, ten minutes ago. “You love my tarty ways, bruv,” Eggsy reminds him, wagging his brows. “Don’t even act like it ain’t true!”

Merlin ducks in, planting his lips against the lad’s cheek. “Your tarty ways are the light of my life, dearest,” he assures, pulling Eggsy closer.

And like that, they’re snogging again. The type of snogging that will lead to clothes being removed, sweaty skin, and their gasps filling the space between them.

Merlin’s already got his fingers tweaking one of Eggsy’s nipples until it’s a hard, sensitive point and he ain’t stopping either. Eggsy's moaning into his mouth while cupping his boyfriend through his tented boxer briefs, kneading Merlin’s cock like it’s going out of style.

Because fuck if Merlin’s cock ain’t something of magic that makes his eyes roll into the back of his head. And there’s the thing, Eggsy has had enough sex to know that his boyfriend is the best lay… _period_. He’s fucked birds and blokes, princesses and posh chaps, and none can hold a candle to Merlin.

“God,” Eggsy groans. “Wanna fuck you so bad, babe. Can fuckin’ taste it! Want to be inside you while you stay there and enjoy.” His hand slips inside of his boyfriend’s underwear, palming his cockhead. He can imagine it perfectly—the exposed glans all slick and red, begging to be swallowed down by Eggsy’s mouth. “Remember the parachute trial? When you told me to whisper in your ear like the kinky freak you are?”

Merlin pants hotly against his mouth. “What about it?”

“After I got off my arse,” Eggsy explains as he moves his hand down to Merlin’s shaft where he begins to stroke him to full hardness, “I went and found a quiet corner, yeah? Thought ‘bout you standin’ behind me, tellin’ me how to bring myself off.”

The other man arches under him. “ _Fuck_ ,” Merlin moans sharply as the lad removes his hand from his underwear.

“You never touched me, just watched.” Eggsy licks his lips as he divests Merlin of his clothing, leaving him naked upon the comforter. “Never came so hard in my life…well. Until you fucked me all proper. Those hips should be considered a dangerous weapon, you know. Arthur ought to send you out on NPLs or summat.”

Merlin opens his eyes, watching as Eggsy settles between his thighs. “Something tells me that you wouldn’t like that very much.”

He’s reaching for a pillow to prop up his boyfriend’s leg and shrugs. “Reckon you’re right, bruv,” Eggsy replies with a smirk. “Don’t like sharin’ you with no one. Hand me the lube, if you don’t mind.”

Once he has the aforementioned object in hand, Eggsy sets it by Merlin’s thigh and removes his own shirt. It’s tossed over the side of the bed, along with his pajama bottoms. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he intones, looking the other man over and appreciating the sight in front of him. “Like one of ‘em marble statues, so fuckin’ perfect.”

“You’re forgetting the broken leg,” Merlin counters.

“Fuck the broken leg,” Eggsy says, heatedly. He runs his fingernails over the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s inseam, watching it turn pink. “You’re amazin’, you are. So fit and brilliant; no idea how I got so lucky.”

Merlin tilts his head, raising a brow in consideration. “Might have to do with how well you use your mouth,” he replies, gesturing towards his cock. “If you get my drift, love.”

“I’m,” Eggsy whispers as he presses his lips into the older man’s stomach, “gonna to finger you open so slowly, ‘til you’re fuckin’ desperate.” He licks a stripe from Merlin’s navel to his hip, relishing the groan that fills the room before Eggsy sucks on the joint. There’s a red mouth shaped bruise by the time he’s done and Merlin is cursing under his breath. “Gonna make you wait ‘til I think you’re ready for my cock.”

“You think I’m ready…” Merlin replies as his voice goes hoarse. “ _A ghràidh_ , are you trying to finish what that driver started?”

“Nah,” the boy chirps as he reaches for the lube and uncaps the bottle. “Just showerin’ you with massive amounts of attention. Gotta show you how much I love you and all.”

The tech wizard chuckles. “You never need to show me, Eggsy,” he says. “I already know.”

“Hmm, true, but we need some make-up sex, yeah?” He pours the lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm it. “Gotta fuck my apology out of you,” Eggsy tells him, cheeky grin and all.

Merlin looks like he’s about to have something to say about that when Eggsy takes the opportunity to sink the tip of his finger into his lover’s arsehole. He watches how the other man’s body clamps onto the digit, a silent plea for more as he works the tight bud open. Inside of him is piping hot and Eggsy can’t wait to be buried in it.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he murmurs lovingly as Merlin shudders. Eggsy finger fucks him in earnest and delights in the flush that spreads from his lover’s neck down to his sternum. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” he adds while wiggling a second finger alongside the first. “And all mine.”

The older man groans at the intrusion. “As if you’ll ever allow me to forget it,” Merlin says.

“Nope,” Eggsy answers, popping the latter part of the word. “Ought to get you one of ‘em collars that says ‘If found, please return to Eggsy Unwin’. Whatcha think, babe?”

It’s at that moment, he finds Merlin’s prostate with his fingers. The man jerks, his entire body shaking from the sensation as he stares up at the ceiling. Not many have had the pleasure of buggering the tech wizard; perhaps a handful of men. Merlin is no prude when it comes to sex and has done his fair share of enjoying what it has to offer; he has to trust his partner explicitly. As Eggsy massages the gland, he realizes how much this means to him; it’s not about sex, but just _being_ with Merlin.

“Eggsy,” his boyfriend moans, screwing his eyes shut in contrast to his jaw which hangs open. “Fuck me.”

He twists, plunging deeper into him. “Not yet, babe,” he says softly. “Gotta get you ready.”

“I broke my leg,” Merlin snarls, turning his stare to him. “I’m not an invalid!”

“Didn’t say you were,” Eggsy calmly replies. Using his free hand, he pours more lube around the puffy rim of his lover’s arsehole and rubs a third finger over the sensitive flesh. “I want you gaggin’ for it.”

Merlin bears down on him, yelping as the tip of Eggsy’s ring finger slips inside. “Jesus…fucking Christ,” he cries out. “Eggsy!” His Scottish brogue is becoming thicker as his arousal grows, almost to the point of being unintelligible.

He’d be lying if Eggsy didn’t say that seeing Merlin like this wasn’t a turn-on. To reduce his lover who is usually so collected and level-headed—to _this_ —a wanton, lusty mess. Okay, mess might be the wrong word for it, but damn it’s hot, so hot.

Eggsy can feel his own arousal collecting at his groin, growing steadily as he works his lover open. He wants to feel Merlin all around him—encompassing him, holding him, touching him. He’s so arse over tits for this man like he’s starring in his own personal rom-com.

“Ain’t never loved anyone as much as you, babe,” Eggsy intones, flexing his fingers a final time. Merlin gasps as he predicted and the lad decides that he’s put his lover through enough prep. He bends over the other man’s body, planting a trail of kisses while he slicks himself up. “Love you so much, Merlin. You’re everythin’ to me, you know that?”

“God, I love you,” Merlin says in answer, burying a hand into Eggsy’s hair. He tugs on him, urging the lad closer until their faces are centimeters apart. “You’re extraordinary,  _a ghràidh_. So amazing.”

They meet in the middle, where their mouths collide in a heated kiss. Eggsy hitches Merlin’s good leg over his hip, stroking the lightly furred limb as he guides himself into his boyfriend. He hisses when his cock catches on the loose ring of muscle. “Fuck, babe,” he groans.

He doesn’t need to utter another word; he pushes into Merlin and finds that they are out of reach. Eggsy can taste the other man on his tongue, smell him sinking into his pores, and comprise every sound. Even though he’s the one doing the fucking, the lad feels as if he’s speared through his very soul.

Eggsy and Merlin both moan once the former is balls deep, fitting together so perfectly that they have to savor the moment.

“I don’t think I’m going to last,” Merlin confesses as he curls his fingers into the nape of Eggsy’s neck.

He thrusts slowly, nerves throbbing and pulsing. “If it makes you feel any better,” Eggsy rasps, “neither will I.”

Merlin pulls him closer with his undamaged leg, silently urging him on. Eggsy catches his mouth, dragging his teeth over the swollen flesh and finding his tongue waiting. He parts his lips and groans when Merlin dives into him.

He thinks he could never tire of kissing Merlin as his hips find their rhythm. He takes his lover unhurriedly, seeking out that spot that unfurls and sends a lightning bolt through Merlin’s spine. The other man cries out, clenching around Eggsy as he throws his head back.

Their mouths break apart; Merlin begins to flail under him—at least, as much as he’s able—and becomes too incoherent to direct Eggsy to do it again. And he does—over and over and over until the Scotsman has a sheen of perspiration on his skin and is digging his fingernails into Eggsy’s bicep.

“I have you, babe,” he whispers, taking Merlin in hand. He keeps plunging into him, stroking the fire from within and his lover’s cock. Eggsy can see Merlin’s rapid climax building all over his face—that sweet, dull ache growing until it bursts forth.

He’s practically shaking with need as Eggsy’s calloused palm teases his sensitive cockhead, chasing the sensation with his thumb caresses the ridges with each stroke. A smile forms his lips when Merlin buries his face into his neck, moaning until he’s pushed over the edge.

Eggsy finds his fist coated with Merlin’s release, creating an obscenely slick friction between them, and his body…

 _Fuck_ , his body is bearing down on his cock, completely lost and swept away as Eggsy fucks him through orgasm. Which is more difficult than people give it credit for—each wave of Merlin’s pleasure, of Eggsy riding him to the highest highs and bringing him back down to solid ground—well, it’s a fucking miracle that neither of their heads has exploded.

Just as Merlin is done, Eggsy’s climax slams into him without warning. He yells, his own body submitting to the trembling and shuddering that comes with cumming. It makes him dizzy, like the universe is spinning out of control and there’s nothing to catch him.

Except Merlin is there, keeping him tied to reality and holding him until he can breathe again.

An axis point, an anchor, a savior, a lover; something to never let go of.

 

* * *

 

Several hours and a shower later, Eggsy finds himself watching his napping boyfriend rather than the film on his iPad.

Merlin is a sight, to be sure, with his face all soft and free of his usual frown as he sleeps, body sunk into the array of pillows keeping him at a recline. He’s wearing one of his faded university shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms with socks covering his feet. The afghan, whose usual place is being folded at the foot of the bed, is draped over him and the cushion keeping his broken leg elevated.

It’s better than Roger Moore as James Bond, swear down. Eggsy sets the iPad down on the bedside table, wincing when it clatters on the wood. A quick glance at his boyfriend and he’s relieved to find Merlin still asleep.

He shouldn’t be surprised, though—earlier was a bit intense and Eggsy is feeling quite smug in knowing he fucked the other man into a stupor. He would have joined him for a kip, but ended up puttering around the flat; starting a load of laundry, running the dishwasher, getting the mail.

All that domestic shit people do. It's second nature by now, for all the time Eggsy spends at Merlin’s. He has his own set of keys and space in the bedroom for his belongings, been that way since the second month of them being official.

Eggsy scoots across the mattress with a pillow in hand until he’s centimeters from Merlin and makes himself comfortable. From his current angle, he can appreciate the older man’s Byronic good looks (especially with his neatly trimmed beard), because Christ, the bloke is gorgeously put together. A mixture of dark and light with absolutely stunning hazel eyes, leaving Eggsy to wonder which parent Merlin inherited them from.

“Do you make it a habit to stare at me while I sleep?” the other man inquires, startling Eggsy. He turns to him while palming his eyes and quirking his lips.

Eggsy shrugs as he goes to touch his boyfriend’s hand and runs his finger a knuckle or two. “Gentlemen never kiss and tell,” he deadpans. “‘Sides, what’s it to you if I drool over you?”

“Aye, I suppose you’re right,” Merlin relents, smiling brightly. Sleep still clings to him, turning his irises to a dark green that’s flecked with gold.

Like sunshine upon leaves, Eggsy muses. “You mind if I steal a cuddle?” he asks.

Merlin lifts his arm in reply to allow Eggsy to curl into his uninjured side. Once Eggsy has pillows his head upon the other man’s shoulder, Merlin rests his cheek against his hair. They stay like that for a bit, letting their thoughts wander in the quiet of the room.

It’s so natural to have this with his boyfriend—to just be without the need to say or do anything. Eggsy burrows closer and reaches for Merlin’s hand that rests on top of his stomach. “Could spend the rest of the weekend like this,” he tells him. “Just lyin’ here with you.”

“Perhaps,” Merlin begins to say, “it doesn’t have to be for the weekend.”

Eggsy lifts his head to look at him. “Whatcha mean?”

“You should move in,” he elaborates after clearing his throat. Merlin squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “We’re practically living together as it is and it's about time we make it official.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy replies.

His boyfriend nods. “And JB would be welcomed, of course. It would be nice to have a dog running about again,” Merlin tells him. “So? What do you think,  _a ghràidh_?”

“I think it’s aces, babe.”


End file.
